Die Außerirdischen (Episode)
'''Außerirdischen '''ist eine Episode aus der Serie King Julien. Kurzfassung Mort behauptet, jede Nacht von Aliens entführt zu werden. Während Maurice tief besorgt ist und sofort das ganze Königreich in Sicherheit bringen will, setzt Julien alles daran, die Außerirdischen kennenzulernen. Hector will sich dagegen an den Außerirdischen für die Entführung seiner Mutter rächen. Handlung Nachdem Mort sein Abendgebet beendet hat, landen plötzlich Außerirdische vor seiner Tür und nehmen ihn mit. Tags darauf ist der kleine Lemur bei King Julien, um ihm alles zu berichten, doch der glaubt ihm zunächst nicht. Erst als Masikura seinen Kopf mit ihrer Zunge anzapft, um seine Gedanken zu lesen, und Julien sich daran festhält, sieht er die Wahrheit: Die Aliens haben Mort erst ein Fläschchen gegeben und dann gekitzelt. Nun verstecken sich die Lemuren in der Nacht in Morts Zimmer und Julien hofft, dass die Alien ihn holen, doch die nehmen wieder nur Mort mit. Julien ist nun sehr enttäuscht. Am nächsten Tag treffen sie sich in Juliens Flugzeug wieder, auch Timo ist dabei. Maurice drängt darauf, dass die Lemuren in Sicherheit gebracht werden sollen, doch Julien hält nichts davon. Plötzlich taucht Mort auf, der ein kleines Gerät am Ohr trägt, das Timo untersuchen will. Maurice wendet sich währenddessen an Kiki und erzählt ihr von den Aliens. Die freut sich darüber, weil sie nun eine exklusive TV-Show darüber machen kann, und interviewt ihn kurz darauf vor allen Lemuren in ihrem TV-Kasten, wobei man ihn aber nur hinter einem Vorhang mit verstellter Stimme sprechen sieht. Er empfiehlt den Lemuren, einen Bunker zu mit ausreichend Vorräten zu bauen, in dem sie sich in Sicherheit bringen können, falls die Außerirdischen eine Invasion planen. Danach will er sich aus dem Staub machen, prallt dabei aber gegen Hector, der ihm sagt, seine Mutter und er wären einmal von Außerirdischen entführt worden und er hätte sie nie wiedergesehen. Wenn die Aliens wiederkämen, wolle er sie fragen, was mit ihr geschehen wäre. Maurice schauert es jedoch bei diesem Gedanken. Julien schläft nun extra in Morts Bett und ahmt seine Stimme nach, damit die Aliens ihn holen. Der kleine Lemur tobt sich währenddessen im Zimmer von Julien aus, wo er erneut von den Außerirdischen geschnappt wird. Tags darauf ist Julien bei Timo und kann es wieder nicht glauben, dass er von den Außerirdischen ignoriert wurde. Doch Timo kann Mort zumindest lokalisieren. Daraufhin planen sie, die Außerirdschen aufzusuchen und Mort zu befreien. Die Lemuren beginnen nun Vorräte in einem Bunker zu sammeln, falls die Invasion der Außerirdischen stattfindet. Maurice (mit einer Papiertüte auf dem Kopf) wird von Kiki interviewt und flippt fast aus vor Angst. Weil er Julien nicht finden kann, nimmt er an, dass dieser von den Außerirdischen geschnappt wurde und will in den Bunker, doch der ist bis obenhin mit Mangos gefüllt. Daraufhin schlägt er vor, sich eben in den Bunker zu essen und fängt sofort damit an. Inzwischen sind Julien, Flora, Timo, Hector und Masikura beim vermeintlichen Raumschiff angekommen. Hector stürmt sofort los und schießt mit seinem Gewehr in den Innenraum, wobei die Kugel an jeder Ecke abprallt. Masikura befreit Mort und Timo befreit ihn von seinem Ohrspion, den Mort aber verschluckt. Während alle wieder nach Hause wollen, will Julien aber noch die Geräte der Außerirdischen ausprobieren. Hector trifft plötzlich seine Mutter wieder, die ihn informiert, sie wäre einst von menschlichen Forschern entführt und in das Labor gebracht worden. Auf die Frage, warum sie dort 20 Jahre lang geblieben wäre, antwortet sie, sie hätte anfangs versucht, abzuhauen, aber dann hätte es ihr dort gefallen, das wäre wohl ein Fehler gewesen, ob sie nicht nochmal von vorn anfangen könnten. Hector ist von dieser Art Entschuldigung maßlos enttäuscht. Da kommen die Forscher zurück. Während alle abhauen, versucht Julien noch, mit den Menschen zu sprechen, doch natürlich verstehen sie ihn nicht. Mit Hectors Flinte voran stürmt er aus der Forschungsstation. Hector versöhnt sich mit seiner Mutter, die nicht zurück in den Dschungel will, und versichert ihr, sie öfter zu besuchen. Wieder zurück, sieht Julien keine Spur seines Volkes, doch Flora kommt durch eine angebissene Mango dahinter, dass sich alle nur versteckt haben und öffnet die Luke, aus der eine wahre Früchtefontaine kommt, die alle Lemuren mitreißt. Als Maurice Julien sieht, ist er sicher, dass die Alien-Invasion überstanden ist. Daraufhin veranstalten die Lemuren einen ausgelassenen Discoabend. Nur Kiki darf nicht hinein, . Trivia Diese Folge ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Unheimliche Begegnung der 3. Art (Close Encounter of the Third Kind) von Steven Spielberg aus dem Jahr 1977, in dem Menschen zum ersten Mal auf Aliens treffen. Kategorie:King Julien (Serie) Kategorie:Episoden/King Julien - 3. Staffel